


Freaky Friday?

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Freaky Friday?

"You just had to piss of the voodoo lady, didn't you?" I asked in annoyance, the deepness of my voice rattling straight into me.

"She was


End file.
